Warriors meets Aladdin
by OhMyGoshsickles
Summary: The story is pretty much the origanal Aladdin story, well kinda, you'll just have to see how this turns out woulnt you? Oh, and this is some weird kind of twisted reality and Firestar accutaly trusts Tigerclaw.
1. Part 1

Me: This is pretty much Aladdin but with Warrior charecters. The story is pretty much the origanal Aladdin story, well kinda, you'll just have to see how this turns out woulnt you? Oh, and this is some weird kind of twisted reality and Firestar accutaly trusts Tigerclaw for some reason.

Here is the main casting list.

Squirrelflight Jasmine

Spottedleaf Genie

Brambleclaw Aladdin (Just imagine with me for second that Brambleclaw has been exciled, okay?)

Firestar Sultan

Tigerclaw Jafar

Darkstripe Iago

Raja There will be no Raja in this because that would be, like, slavery.

Longtail Razoul (The captain of the guards)

Birchpaw Guard 1

Swiftpaw Guard 2

And my Narrator friends, Narrators 1-5

I think thats it... So, ENJOY!!!!!

* * *

(A gray tabby she-cat enters)

Narrator 1: Welcome to the Forest!!!

(A black she-cat with green eyes enters)

Narrator 2: Were the four great Clans reside!

(A small brown she-cat enters)

Narrator 3: The big day has finally arrived, and your just in time to join the festivities!!

( A pale orange she-cat enters)

Narrator 4: Yes friends, this is the day we finally find out who Princess Squirrelflight's future husband will be!

( A white she-cat with blue eyes enters)

Narrator 5: While we wait for the royal family to take there places on Highrock, lets get the mood with the clan. You!

(Points to Brambleclaw who is sneakily makeing his way tword the fresh kill pile)

(Brambleclaw freezes)

Brambleclaw: Who me?

Narrator 5: Whats your name?

Brambleclaw: Brambleclaw.

Narrator 5: Anything you want to say to all the nice cats out there?

Brambleclaw: I'm hungry, I'm miserable, and my life is like one bad dream--

(Cutting him off)

Narrator 5: Thank you!!

(A gong noise comes from no where and Longtail enters)

Narrator 1: It won't be long now, folks. There's the Deputy, Tigerclaw, the Leaders right hand cat. Renowned for saying: "Ask not what you can do for your Clan. Ask what you can do for me."

Narrator 2: And there's Longtail, Tigerstars right hand cat, Captain of the guard! Despite being dropped on the head a kit.

Narrator 3: Tigerstar! Is it true that since you've been Deputy, the local crime rate has plummeted?

(You see Tigerstar walking through the crowd with Darkstripe, handing out singned autographs)

Tigerstar: No kidding

Narrator 3: Tigerstar! Tigerstar! Any truth to the rumor you'd like to be leader you're self one day?

No comment.

(The gong sounds again and Firestar and Squirrelflight enter)

Narrator 4: Ah, the main event. The moment you've all been waiting for. There's Firestar: Leader of Thunderclan!

Narrator 5: And next to, for a very special, very limited engegement, the beautiful, Princess Squirrleflight!

Narrator 4: And now, it appears Firestar is about to address the clan.

Firestar: Cats of Thunderclan! Today is a great day in our history!

Clan: YAY!!!!

Firestar: Today is the day your very own Princess Squirrelflight will choose a cat to marry!

Clan: YAY!!!

Firestar: Three candidates that I think are worthy enough have come for the privilege of winning her paw in mateing. Would you like you meet them?

Clan: YES!!!!

Narrator 1: Bachelor Number One; Spiderleg!!!

(All she-cats fangirl scream)

She-cats: HE'S SO CUTE!!!!!!!

(All toms glare at Spiderleg)

(Spiderleg wink's at the she-cats)

(All She-cats swoon)

(Spiderleg walks away)

Firestar: A very suitable candidate for my daughter's hand. Wouldn't you agree Tigerstar?

Tigerstar: I agree, but the Princess seems unhappy.

Darkstripe: Well, duh. Who wants to be told she has to--

Tigerstar: Not now, Darkstripe. Not here.

Darkstripe: Sure, fine, whatever.

Narrator 2: And next we have the very handsome, the very charming... Thornclaw!!!

(All she-cats fangirl scream)

She-cats: WE LOVE YOU THORNCLAW!!!!!

(She-cats hold up "We love you Thornclaw!!!" sign's )

(Thornclaw pulls a claw out of his paw and drop's it on the ground)

( All she-cats dive tword the ground and you can hear screams like "It's MINE!" "No it's MINE" "IT BELONGS TO ME!!")

(All toms glare at Thornclaw)

(Thornclaw goes and sits by Spiderleg)

Firestar: This must be your lucky day Squirrelflight. Such an impressive collection of worthy candidates!

Squirrelflight: No cat wants one of the most important decisions in her life made for her!

Darkstripe: Every father should know that.

Squirrelflight: Every father should know that!

Darkstripe: You tell him sister!

Firestar: I'm not just your father, Squirrelflight. I am Leader. And we all have the Warrior code to obey.

Darkstripe: He has a point.

Narrator 3: And our final contestent is... Ashfur

(Boo's)

(Ashfur walks in)

(Ashfur waves)

(More booing and someone throws a tomato at him)

(Ashfur sigh's and walks off to where Thornclaw and Spiderleg are siting)

Narrator 1: And that concluds the meeting

(Clan members walk of to do what there sapossed to be doing)

Firestar: So what cat are you going to keep?

Squirrelflight: Father, your not listening to me.

(Tigerstar turns to Squirrelflight)

Tigerstar: If you permit me to say so, Squirrelflight I am listening to you. And I must remind you that only one day remains until--

Squirrelflight: Please! You wouldnt make me...

(To Fireheart)

Squirrelflight: Can't you just be my father for once, instead of leader?

Fireheart: Squirrelflight, the Warrior code, is the Warrior code. I'ts been the Warrior code for thousand of years.

Squirrelflight: But the Warrior code is unfair! I should be able to marry when I want and whom I want.

Fireheart: You don't have that choice. Your a princess.

Squirrelflight: A princess who feels like a prisoner.

Fireheart: Don't be so dramatic. Now, come inside the Leaders den.

(Firestar, Tigerclaw, and Darkstripe go tword the leaders den)

Squirrelflight: I want my freedom father!! Just like everyone else!

Whitepaw: Someone stole my mouse!!

(Squirrelflight see's an opertunity to get away and starts heading tword the camp enterance)

Birchpaw: Someone stole her mouse!!

(You see Brambleclaw, sneaking away with a mouse in his mouth)

Brambleclaw: Yum, mouse.

(Brambleclaw bumps into Squirrelflight)

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight: Sorry! Gotta go!

(Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight run off in opisite directions)

(Start One Jump Ahead Part 1)

(Sandstorm, Brightheart, and Leafpool come on chaseing Brambleclaw)

Sandstorm, Brightheart, and Leafpool:

One Jump, ahead of the prey line!

One swing, ahead of the paw!

Brambleclaw:

I steal, only what I can't afford.

Thats every thing!

Sandstorm, Brightheart, and Leafpool:

One jump ahead of the law men

Thats all and thats no joke!

Brambleclaw:

Most toms don't appreciate I'm broke!

(Cloudtail, Rainwhisker, and Brackenfur enter)

Cloudtail, Rainwhisker, and Brackenfur:

Riff Raff!

Street rat!

Scoundrel

Take that!

Brambleclaw:

Just a little snack guys?

Cloudtail, Rainwhisker, and Brackenfur:

Rip him open take it back guys!!

Brambleclaw:

I can take hint, gotta face the facts.

Now you see what I go through!

(Cloudtail, Rainwhisker, and Brackenfur run out)

Sandstorm, Brightheart, and Leafpool:

Ooh!

Oh its sad Brambleclaws hit the bottom.

He's become a one man rise in crime.

I'd blame parents except he has'nt got 'em.

Brambleclaw:

Gotta eat to live,

Gotta steal to eat,

tell you all about it when I got the time!

(They all run out chaseing Brambleclaw)

(Brambleclaw ducks in and out of the crowd trying to lose his persuers)

(Firestar comes in with Tigerclaw, Longtail, Darkstripe, Birchpaw, and Swiftpaw)

Firestar: You see? Out side is a different world, and thats precisely why you must mate with someone who... Squirrelflight? Where is Squirrelflight? The Princess is missing!

Longtail: She was right behind us wasnt she?

Darkstripe: Well she's not here now.

Firestar: Well she's not here now!! Tigerclaw! Do something!

(Tigerstar turns to Longtail)

Tigerstar: Find the Princess you fool! Immediately!

(Longtail turns to Birchpaw and Swiftpaw)

Longtail: Find the Princess you fools! Immediately!

(Longtail, Birchpaw, and Swiftpaw run off and Firestar, Tigerclaw and Darkstripe exit in the opposite direction)

Narrator 3: Please, worthy friends, you are not to be alarmed. The crime rate here in the forest has been declining steadily for years...

(Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight enter from opposite sides, and knock into each other.)

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight: Sorry.

(Police whistle comes from no where)

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight: There after me! There after you?

Brambleclaw: Come on!

(Start One Jump Ahead part2)

(The Clan is chaseing him through the forest)

Clan:

Stop thief!

Vandal!

Outrage!

Scandal!

Brambleclaw: Lets not be to hasty!

Leafpool: Still I think he's rather tasty!

Brambleclaw:

Gotta eat to live,

Gotta steal to eat,

other wise we'd get a long!

Clan: WRONG!

Brambleclaw:

One jump a head of the hoof beats.

One hop a head of the claw.

One trick ahead of disaster.

There quick but I'm much faster.

(Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight reach the top of Sunning rocks and look back to see an angry clan comeing up on them)

Brambleclaw:

Here goes;

better throw my hand in.

Wish me hapy land in.

All we gotta do is ...

(Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight jump off the edge of Sunning rocks and land in a bush where the clan cant see them)

Brambleclaw: jump!

(Clan looks around confused)

Clan: Thief!

(All cats pose)

* * *

Whoooo!!!! Did you like it?? 


	2. Part 2

**Me; Hi again! I'm writeing more of this simply because I'm bored. Hope you enjoy it anyway! Also, minor charecter change, the genie is now Graystripe instead of Spottedleaf. All right, I'll stop blabbering and let you read now.**

* * *

Narrator 1: Two cats hiding at Sunning Rocks. 

Narrator 2: Somewhat suspicious, wouldn't you say?

Narrator 3: Yes, but stranger events are about to unfold...

_(Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are hunched down against Sunning rocks.)_

Squirrelflight: I don't understand. Why would you steal a mouse?

Brambleclaw: Gee, I dunno. Acute hunger pangs? Lightness of the head? Rude growling noises from the stomach? All of the above?

Squirrelflight: Hunger pangs? Whats that?

Brambleclaw: You're not from around here, are you?

Squirrelflight: Of course I'm from around here!

Brambleclaw: Nah. Your too nice. And too scared.

Squirrelflight: Well, sure I'm scared. They were all so angry!

_(Brambleclaw looks at her)_

Brambleclaw: Tell me the truth. Where are you from?

_(Squirrelflight looks away and stays silent)_

Brambleclaw: So you don't want to tell me where you're from. Fine. But I bet wherever is, it's - well, it's gotta be --

_(Squirrelflight looks at him)_

Squirrelflight: Boring?

Brambleclaw: Beautiful.

_(Squirrelflight is pleased, but looks away. Brambleclaw changes the subject)_

Brambleclaw: Wow! The leaders den looks amazing from here doesn't it? **(A/N: The Leaders den is pretty much a kitty palace. Hehe, kitty palace.)**

Squirrelflight: Oh, yes, its wonderful. Always perfectly wonderful.

Brambleclaw: Imagine what it would be like to live there. No worries. Never hungry. And all those servants!

_(Squirrelflight is disgusted)_

Squirrelflight: And the servants of the servants.

Brambleclaw: Cool!

Squirrelflight: "Cool?" Someone all ways watching you? Telling you where to go and who to see? I mean, thats how I imagine it would be.

Brambleclaw: Yeah? Well I think I could handle it.

Squirrelflight: Not if you weren't free to live your own life!

_(Brambleclaw studies her for a moment)_

Brambleclaw: You're not going back to whereever you came from, are you?

Squirrelflight: Not if I could help it. If I do Fire-- uh, my father will force me to mate.

Brambleclaw: Force you? Whoa.

Squirrelflight: And to someone I barely know!

Brambleclaw: You shouldn't have to do that!

Squirrelflight: Exactly!

Brambleclaw: Exactly!

_(Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight smile at each other)_

Squirrelflight: So how come you can understand what I'm feeling? Why not the people who acctualy know me?

Brambleclaw: Maybe they just don't see you the way... the way, um...

Squirrelflight: The "way?"

Brambleclaw: The way I do.

_(Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight look at each other for a few seconds. Then you hear a police whistle come from nowhere.)_

_(Longtail, Birchpaw, and Swiftpaw enter)_

Longtail: This way!

_(Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight snap back to realit_y)

Brambleclaw: THIS way!

_(Brambleclaw is grabbed by Birchpaw and Swiftpaw)_

_(Squirrelflight sinks into the shadows, and can't be seen.)_

Longtail: Your going straight to the dungeon, kid.

Squirrelflight: He didnt do anything!

_(Longtail just notices Squirrelflight but dosn't recognise her)_

Longtail: My, my, my. Who's your pretty young friend?

Squirrelflight: Let him go. NOW.

_(Longtail, Birchpaw, and Swiftpaw laugh)_

_(Squirrelflight steps into the light, reveling who she is)_

Squirrelflight: By the order of the Princess.

Longtail: Princess Squirrelflight!

Brambleclaw: Princess???

Longtail: Your Highness, what are you doing out here? And with this riff-raff?

Squirrelflight: He is not "riff-raff" He's...

Brambleclaw: Brambleclaw. Nice to meet 'cha.

Squirrelflight: Let him go! Thats an order.

Longtail: My orders only come from Tigerclaw.

Squirrelflight: Newsflash! Tigerclaw doesn't rule this Clan! And you better remember that you serve Firestar first.

Longtail: Princess, if you want this peice of mouse dung released, you better take it up with Tigerstar. In the meantime, he stays in my custody.

Lets go!

If I were you, I'd get back to the Leaders den. Its not safe for you to be here alone. Good day princess

_(Longtail, Swiftpaw, Birchpaw, guide Brambleclaw away)_

_(Squirrelpaw climbs up to the top of Sunningrocks. Suddenly the backround darkens and a spotlight lands on her)_

**(Start One Jump Ahead reprise) _-Sing this one sad and slow-_**

_Squirrelflight:_

_Riff-raff_

_Street rat_

_I don't,_

_buy that!_

_If only they'd look closer,_

_would they see a poor boy?_

_No-sir-ree!_

_He's at prince!_

_At least he was to me!_

_(Lights fade out)_

* * *

**Me: Oooooh! Somebody's in LOVE!!!**

**Review please!!!!!!!**

**Mossheart, daughter of Crowfeather and Feathertail (aka OhMyGoshsickels)**


	3. Part 3

**Me: At this point I'd like to point out something due to complaint; I did not write the script, the origanal lines come from Disney's Aladdin Jr. (But of course I had to change it a little, 'cause Aladdin's name is Aladdin, not Brambleclaw, and they live in Agrabah, not the forest. ect.) I hope this dosnt stop people from enjoying this. And here is "Warriors meets Aladdin" part three.**

* * *

_(You see Tigerclaw in a cave scratching something into the wall of the cave, closer inspection shows you that he's writeing something into a section of the Warrior code)_

_(Darkstripe enters)_

_(Tigerclaw dosn't turn around)_

Tigerclaw: You have news?

Darkstripe: The Princess is back. Not a scratch on her.

Tigerclaw: And that thieving tom from earlier?

Darkstripe: In custody- with several scratches.

Tigerclaw: Excellent.

Darkstripe: Yeah, I thought you'd be pleased.

_(Tigerclaw pauses and looks over his shoulder)_

Tigerclaw: Pleased?

Darkstripe: Yeah! Ever heard of it?

_(Tigerclaw turns the rest of the way around)_

Tigerclaw: "Pleased" to be playing queen to a spoiled Princess? "Pleased" to be keeping tabs on every mousebrain in this Clan? While day in and day out that blithering idiot remains Leader!

_(Tigerclaw turns back around in a huff)_

Darkstripe: Uh... What 'cha workin' on there boss?

Tigerclaw -sarcastic-: My clawmenship.

Darkstripe: Looks like the Warrior code, if you asked me.

Tigerclaw: With a nice, new paragraph I just added. Listen to this: "Should an unmarried Royal Princess, who is sole heir to the throne, fail to choose a mate in the time allotted for such selection, the Leaders highest ranking official --"

Darkstripe: That would be you.

Tigerclaw: Let me finish! "...the Leaders highest ranking official" -that would be me- "will immediately become betrothed to the Princess and will himself inherit all the rights, privleges, and powers of the Leader."

Darth Vader: So now all we gotta do is make sure she doesn't fall for anybody before tomorrow.

Tigerclaw: And if she does, we make sure he has...

Darkstripe: A freakish, tragic accident.

Tigerclaw: A freakish, tragic accident.

Darkstripe: As you wish my "Leader-to-be."

Tigerclaw: "As I wish" When have things ever been as I wished?

**(Start "Why Me?")**

_(Spotlight falls on Tigerclaw and Darkstripe)_

_Tigerclaw:_

_In my formative and hungry years_

_I was unappreciated by my peers._

_As there slings and arrows flew,_

_I would ponder,_

_wouldn't you?_

_Why me?_

_Why me?_

_Darkstripe:_

_Far a cat of your charisma and mystique,_

_You have taken far to long to reach your peak._

_Tigerclaw:_

_Why is my status always quo?_

_Darkstripe:_

_Why does no one want to know?_

_Tigerclaw:_

_Poor me?_

_Why me?_

_Why am I so unable to fulfill my true potential,_

_Darkstripe:_

_kept down by those you know are smaller fry?_

_Tigerclaw: Inconsequential!_

_Darkstripe and Tigerclaw:_

_What does it take,_

_to catch a break?_

_Tigerclaw:_

_Though it's agony to bid my time,_

_I've got years and years and years before my prime._

_Darkstripe:_

_Plus theres no one on the scene,_

_as resourseful or as mean._

_Tigerclaw:_

_Tee hee._

_As me!_

_Darkstripe:_

_Who's the victor?_

_Tigerclaw:_

_Who alone?_

_Darkstripe:_

_Who will overthrow the thrown?_

_Tigerclaw:_

_Who knows what to do and just how bad to be?_

_Darkstripe:_

_Who's he?_

_Tigerclaw:_

_M-E!_

_Tigerclaw and Darkstripe: Mwahahahha!!!!!_

_(Tigerclaw stops laughing but Darkstripe dosn't relize this and keeps laughing)_

_(Tigerclaw looks at him)_

Tigerclaw: Oh, SHUT UP!

* * *

**Me: I purpously made a mistake, can anyone catch it? CLUE: It has to do with names.**

**First six people to get it, get a prize!**

**The first three people get cake and brownies.**

**The last three get brownies.**

**People who try get cookies.**

**-Mossheart, daughter of Crowfeather and Feathertail.**

**PS. Do you want me to write more, or am I kidding myself? I need reasureance people!!!!**


End file.
